Starry Eyed
by ElzmeNile
Summary: He smelled of burnt toast and coffee- Natsu Dragneel the second most popular boy at school. Lucy despised him for that. So an arranged marriage between the two wasn't helping. Even if Aphrodite got herself involved. Includes mind swaps and and mind reading. How about Lucy, Daughter of Aphrodite?
1. Daughter of Aphrodite

**September**

Lucy didn't get it. Her chest felt lighter than its usual weight that dragged her down; the blonde's main excuse for skipping cross-country. Hair feeling shorter, spikier, as it brushed against the back of her neck. The scent of burnt toast and coffee filled the air around her. Arms sun-kissed and muscled. Hands cuffed to a plush sofa, words came out muffled from a gag in her mouth. Was it right to call herself a she, anymore? Lucy definitely wasn't herself.

Looking up, she took in her surroundings- which she sooner regretted. Apartment 041 was a bad place to be if you were claustrophobic. Every square metre of the room contained a cluster of people ranging from the eldest man wearing a party hat, not knowing whether he was asleep or just gone from the world, to the toddler with the bowl cut and the strange foot fetish. All were watching in wonder, daring not to make a sound. Banners peeling off the wall. Deflating balloons displaying the words congratulations. What the heck was going on?!

Then Lucy saw it, beside her wasn't her. It was Lucy's body, her hair, her school uniform. But it definitely wasn't Lucy.

A young woman, absolutely beautiful, walked through the busy crowd to Lucy and Lucyx2. The form of her hair and eyes changing rapidly from a curly brown and haunting green to bone straight blonde and a stormy grey. Baring down at them she had looks that could kill. But that all changed until she smiled. Clapping her hands together, she noted," oh, there are three things I just love about life," she put up one finger, "Love- obviously," two fingers, "marriages," Silently looking backing and forth between Lucy and Lucyx2. Three fingers," and a good, old-" Cheryl Cole? Lucy silently suggested and for someone reason Lucyx2 started giggling. Can I get away from this place, it's seriously freaking me out?! "Mind swaps! Now tell me, did it work?" She leant forward right into Lucy's face trying to scavenge for any changes in personality. Tapping a painted fingernail to her forehead she asked Lucy, "Is Natsu still in there, or are you Lucy?" The woman stared down at her forehead as if she could see right through it.

The only reply that came out was muffled causing, her to clap her hands together again, "Of course, I apologise. I usually use these handcuffs and gags during-," she paused, clearing her throat, trying to find the right words,",...playtime! Yes, playtime. And it's very hard to forget to take them off. Sorry." Rubbing her wrists and relaxing her jaw Lucy couldn't be any happier to be released. After a few stretches she turned round only to be face to face with...herself? From what was a frown soon turned to a devilish grin. "No way, you're me and I'm you. That's...that's..."

"Change us back, Now! This is not happening!" Running fingers across her, or whoever's face it was, the skin felt perfect- too perfect. Lucyx2 watched her touch up her own face. "Stop that, please. It's just a face. Do you even know whose it is?" Bringing her arms down to her side, Lucy cleared her throat," Eerm... no." Her face blushing a bright red. Almost immediately the woman appeared; a mirror in her hands. Lucy immediately took it from her hold, desperate to find her own reflection. It wasn't Lucy's. She looked down at onyx eyes. Turning her face to the side- the reflection did the same. Then a new face came in. Lucy's face. But it wasn't doing what she was; it followed the movements of Lucyx2.

In shock, Lucy dropped the mirror to the wooden floor. This wasn't right. What she had seen, wasn't right! Pink, spiky hair...onyx eyes. Almost likes- "No, no, no!"

Meanwhile Lucyx2 had started to play around with her body. "These are huge! How the hell can you walk around with these!?" Lucy swerved over to Lucyx2 in horror. She didn't even want to explain what she was doing. Batting Lucyx2's hands away from her over-sized chest, she was finding it hard to breathe. "Don't touch them, you pervert!" The woman, patting Lucy on the back, exclaimed, "oh, I do love a good mind swap; ESPECIALLY on a wedding day!" And them both Lucy's turned to each other, eyes wide.

"Wedding...day?" Hair turning auburn, she smiled, "Of course. Between you and Mr Dragneel, here. Or is it you're Natsu and you're Lucy? The mind swap really does confuse me most times." She giggled.

"Who are you?"

As if on cue, Jude Hearfilia barged in. _Dad_!

_Dad_? Lucy heard a voice I'm her head- a second one too deep to be hers. _Yeah, I last saw him, like, three years ago... Three years?_! _Eerm...Yeah, three years_. Lucy found it strange talking to herself. But that time it didn't sound like the echoes in her head, it sounded like- "That's way too long!" She stared up in horror at Lucyx2, who she guessed now was Natsu Dragneel. _Second most popular boy in school and she hated him for that_. "You heard that?!" Natsu raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Yeah, you said it out loud." _No, I didn't. I_ _really didn't._ "There it is again. Really, you should keep your mouth shut if you don't want people to hear your inner thoughts!" _Exactly one of the reasons I have to only hate you, rather than adore you like all the other girls at school- and some boys, she added. Come on, Loke was a one time thing...ONE time! _She cocked her head_. Interesting_, Lucy smiled.

_Pervert_, he scowled. _Said the pervert,_ Lucy replied.

With a foot fetish-ed kid wrapped round his leg, an annoyed Jude Heartfilia was demanding for answers. "What's going on, Lucy?! It's been three years. I finally find after being notified of your WEDDING!"

Natsu, in Lucy's body pointed towards Lucy, in Natsu' s body, as if to say 'she's the one your looking for.' Raising an eyebrow he swivelled round to face the brunette. Keeping his tone calm, he asked, "What's going on?" She found it as an indication to turn on some charmspeak-she was Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, after all. Surprised? Lucy swore she could see doves flying round their heads.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Lucy and Natsu are in the middle of an arranged marriage, as they are right for each. And as her legal guardian-" Aphro waited for a reaction. There was none. "-as her legal guardian it was only right that this could be allowed to happen. Isn't this right, darling?" Darling? Jude had been placed in a trance from the sound of Aphrodite' s seductive voice. An arm wrapped round his neck. The stink of burning firewood filled the room. "Sure, I'd like to agree that my son would love to marry a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Eh!?" Both Natsu and Lucy cried in unison. Daughter of Aphrodite? Wait,what?!

He wore a leather jacket, his whole outfit was made of leather. Giving off a cool biker vibe with sunglasses to match. Swiping off his sunglasses Lucy noticed his eyes were like burning flames. Did they even have the right to be called eyes?

Do you know anything about this?

Does it look like I know anything about this, Daughter of Aphrodite, Natsu smirked, which didn't look right on Lucy's face. To no one in particular, the raven haired stated, "of course all these guests have been charm spoken in to, otherwise it would've been a very quite affair." Lucy raised a hand. "Hang on a minute. Daughter of Aphrodite, Son of...sorry, what's your name?" Winking, he replied, "Ares."

"Ares, like the star sign. Got it-" Ares gasped in offence. "I am nothing like that minor God. Nothing. Stole my name, but I took legal rights. Different spelling." He muttered.

"Aphrodite, when Ares mentioned about his son marrying a daughter of Aphrodite. Then you said that this was an arranged marriage, does that mean that-" Aphrodite silenced Lucy by moulding into the face of someone she recognised almost too well. The same blonde hair. The chocolate brown eyes...

"Hello, mother-" Tears stung her eyes.

**A/N**

**The first chapter is never the best chapter when it comes to my writing. This took me hours to complete and during that time I found out how hard it is to write a Fanfic! It's the most exciting chapter of all times, but I promise the others will be more interesting. There are loads of flaws in this where I like to wander off and accidentally forget about all the minor characters around them. So at this moment in time they could be floating around in space, but no one would know that as I'm so wrapped around what's going on between Lucy. To explain Aphrodite ordered an arranged marriage between Lucy and Natsu. For some reason she mind swapped the two and they can reach each other's thoughts. Random. Then it turns out Lucy's the Daughter of Aphrodite and Natsu' s strangely the Son of Ares. Randomer. Review and do whatever, but don't steal the idea. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson's World or the Greek Myths or Fairy Tale. All belong to Rick Riordan, the Greeks and Hiro Mashima. **


	2. How they somehow became connected

**(Some kind of prologue.) How they somehow became connected.**

No, no, no. This couldn't be right. It must've been a trick, some kind of glitch. The table must've been messed up or something. It was only the second day at Fairy Tale Academy yet already things came tumbling down. Lucy stood centre of the class, blocking the way for those who found their seats.

"Hey, Blondie, move already and sit down!" A towering body barged past her paralysed body, only awaken her from a deep sleep.

"Oh, sorry I-" her eyes wide with recognition. Mouth gaping open. Natsu looked down at her, as she were catching flies. Why did her seat need to be directly next to Natsu Dragneel- second most popular boy who attended Fairy Tail Academy.

"Are you gonna go or...?" He raised a pink eyebrow. That was another thing to be afraid of: his pink hair. Spiky and ready for battle. This was no joke...Lucy had heard rumours about that hair.

As he turned to sit down, his scaly scarf whacked her across the face. Lucy brought a hand up to her red cheek, her face decorated with a pained expression. Though it was just a scarf, it was a fierce scarf. One of the many rumours told of how that very scarf was a gift from a dragon, Igneel.

Soon the whole class witnessed the event.

Lucy stood in embarrassment; first impressions always mattered and this was not helping. She felt faint. Sit down quickly. Forcing herself forward, Flare, a psycho red head, shuffled her bag across the floor.

"Hey, Natsu," Gray Fullbuster; the most popular boy in school though it was only the second say. Adored by many, many girls- only to count out Lucy. Though his arm, right now, was wrapped round Lucy's sharp shoulders. If she could then she would've shoved the ice-cold teen away and leave him alone to eat some ice cream- as long as it was cold foods then he was fine.

"You can't go on pushing pretty girls around. You'll never get married; unlike you I'm marrying ice cream." Every girl in the room, including Miss Mira, swivelled round in pure shock. Their jaws dropped, which made Gray snicker at his own bad joke.

"Though if I ever had the choice I'd marry this blonde right here." Lucy's face turned beetroot once he started to scruff her hair. Not just because of that but every girl in the room had looks that could kill.

Free from her hold she shuffled silently into her seat beside Natsu. Holding place her shaking hands to her cheeks trying to calm the ferocious blush; Lucy was now an innocent gazelle _waiting_ to be devoured.

Miss Mira introduced the subject's format for this year- nothing too interesting. Lucy could only concentrate on the the fact that she was sitting next to a fire-eating monster. She wondered how he'd become so popular!

Every now and and then he fiddled around with the position of his scaf. Lucy swore she could hear scales scraping against one another. Maybe she was becoming paranoid. Onyx eyes catching glimpses of Lucy when she least expected it, scaring the crap out of her.

Soon every little clearing of the throat and the smallest of sniffles made her jump.

It got worse when it came to passing round workbooks and Natsu's hand brushed hers, which Lucy thought it to be (from the rumours) a declaration of war! She became brave enough to stare into his eyes for longer than three seconds, as if to say _challenge accepted_.

Natsu just thought she was a freaky blonde.

To break the ice, as to quote Gray, he picked his sharpener, already filled with lead, and emptied it on the inside of Gray's blazer. Which was easy as Gray sat directly in front and his skin was numb like he was always cold. This was all perfectly normal as the two were _such great mates_.

There was no reaction from him. Had he seriously not felt something being dumped down his blazer?! The ice cracked and shattered, as Lucy giggled uncontrollably. Natsu grinned devilishly, watching Lucy struggle to breath. The red growing back across her cheeks; down the back of her neck. Natsu wouldn't admit she found her little cute.

Anyway he had Lisanna to think about; her big sister was the science teacher after all.

What happened after that wasn't as heart warming: Natsu and Lucy began to argue every now and then, especially once Lisanna showed up acting all lovey dovey and, dare I say, seducutive. Though the only good part, was that occasionally Lucy would find a trail of pencil lead around the school. Mainly in a small pile beneath Gray' s seat in science.

What happened to Gray was their little secret; how they somehow became connected.

**A/N: sorry if you found it too short for your liking, or if you didn't find it very interesting. Maybe you ship NaLi instead of NaLu...NALU forever!**

**Anyway in the last chapter I hadn't really explained how they knew each other, so I though I'd write a little "prologue" chapter. This still isn't that and I feel like there are gaps in the story that I haven't quite filled. The class they're supposed to be in Science (like I said...gaps).**

**Next chapter, it won't be a prologue again, I promise, Lucy will end up drinking one of Aphrodite' love potions and from there I'm not even quite sure what will happen. Except that Lucy will be staring at Natsu' s face then back when she should be asleep. I've been reading the korean manga Goong. It's given me some inspiration.**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters, give away in the comment/ review box!**

**Please favourite or follow. Or neither or both. ^^**


	3. Gemini: the love serum part one

**This is part one of chapter three, as I'm holding it back too long I'd thought I'd upload this for now. It's really hard to wrap the demi God side to this. But I tried. It's frustrating how I have the last chapter worked out but not the one's in between.**

"Mr Dragneel, can you please keep seated and read the passage, please!" Natsu was furious, onyx eyes giving off a dark aura aimed straight at the teacher. "Down," Master Makarov demanded, it was kind of hard to take him seriously because of his height.

Lucy sighed and began to doodle, something she wasn't meant to do, but found herself filling pages. They were mainly of her as different things: cosplaying, gender swapped, as a vampire...as a goddess with a God. She blushed at the thought. How come she still had to go to school despite being a demi god?

The blonde began to fiddle with the bracelet round her wrist in boredom. She had and urge to run out of the classroom not just because she was witnessing this scene between Natsu and Master Makarov (who threatened to grow twice his size, was he a demi god too?), but Lucy felt a sudden increase in energy. To keep herself occupied the blonde added a new doodle to her notebook; an elvish man wearing Greek robes.

(Akward flashback- skip if you want to. Finishes at the end of the paragraph.)

It turned out that foot fetish kid was an unfortunate victim to Aphrodite's charm speak. Once the party was over we took him to the police station- God's know where he lived. His parents were also there who had called the police under the case that their child had been kidnapped...by Aphrodite. Luckily by the time we got back home -one in the morning- the whole mind swap with the pervert, Natsu, was back to normal. (Too many flashbacks and gaps in the story. Sorry.)

"Is everything in control here, Mr Makarov?"

The class turned to face a woman of average height, who's cleavage was catching the attention of many from the male district. She mastered a pencil skirt that literally begged people for attention to her exaggerated curves held within her clothing.

Loki- a playboy drooling in the row behind Lucy, gawped, "Man, I'd love to hook up with her!" The blonde scowled in disgust. The woman gave a thanks by seductively winking at him. (I'm so sorry if you're grossed out. Things like this will be rare, I promise.)

What the hell?!

Lucy had the urge to puke on the spot. Couldn't they work out the resemblance? It was Lucy's mother, Aphrodite. But what was she doing here in her school? Shouldn't she be sitting in some throne in Mount Olympus or something!? Or in a hotel room doing...ergh! No!


End file.
